Electronic components, such as capacitors and inductors, are typically applied to rigid circuit boards through the process of soldering. Electronic components may be produced applying curable compositions to a suitable substrate. Such film coatings have previously been formed through thermosetting and heat curing processes. Ferromagnetic materials are materials which can be permanently magnetized upon application of an external magnetic field. Ferromagnetic coatings in particular, as useful for forming such electronic components as inductors and capacitors.
Heat curable coatings require the use of organic solvents that contain a significant amount of volatile organic compounds (VOCs). These VOCs escape into the atmosphere while the heat curable coating dries. Such solvent based systems are undesirable because of the hazards and expenses associated with VOCs. The hazards include water and air pollution and the expenses include the cost of complying with strict government regulation on solvent emission levels. In contrast, UV curable ferromagnetic film coatings contain reactive monomers instead of solvents; thus eliminating the detrimental effects of the VOCs.
UV curable coatings are cured through rapid photo-induced polymerizations instead of thermal energy which releases VOCs into the atmosphere. Since the UV curing process is essentially solvent free, the necessity for time consuming and expensive pollution abatement procedures is greatly reduced.
UV curable coatings offer several other benefits not associated with thermally cured coatings. First, faster cure times offer substantial economic benefits. Furthermore, heat sensitive materials can be safely coated and cured with UV light without thermal degradation of heat sensitive substrates. Additionally, UV light is a relatively low cost of energy due to its widespread availability.
Although UV curable coatings are superior to their thermal counterparts, there are still disadvantages inherent in UV curable coatings. Since UV curable coatings require compositions with high molecular weight and viscosity, spray and brush application is often difficult. Additionally, many UV curable coatings require compositions that are prone to dispersion and instability.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide environmentally safe UV curable ferromagnetic compositions which exhibit improved performance and workability. Additionally, there is a need to provide a method of applying an improved composition which furthers the goal of improved performance.